


Care to Help a Girl Out?

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Exhibitionism, F/M, Height Differences, Hilda / Lindhardt you read that correctly, Lindhardt is LindHARD, Oneshot, PWP, PillowPals, Sensuality, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We have a BETA Glenn is safe :), What started as a joke..., happy valentines day, large cock campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: They've agreed to a quick romantic rendezvous and nothing more. Now Hilda finally has Lindhardt right where she wants him: pressed back up against a cobblestone wall in the courtyard.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril / Lindhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Care to Help a Girl Out?

**Author's Note:**

> a meme is responsible for the creation of this story but by all means please take this ship seriously. 
> 
> this fic was beta'd by @Konigsberg THANK u so so so so much you had such nice things to say. you are a wonderful little beta!

Hilda pushed Lindhardt against the cobblestone wall. Lindhardt only lightly protested her rough treatment as she quieted him with a kiss. She had to grip tightly at his clothes to pull him to her level but nothing could stop the feeling of momentary bliss. As their lips met again, Hilda felt gentle hands caress her face. Lindhardt’s touch was surprisingly soft! As his delicate fingers cupped her cheeks, she melted into the sensation. 

But Hilda was ever insatiable. She wondered if those hands could be put to better use. She grabbed Lindhardt's hands and lowered them down to her waist where they lingered for only a moment. Fortunately Lindhardt seemed to catch on fast. The two never broke their kiss as his hands began to feel down her sides. Hilda purred in delight as his hands reached to cup her ass. As expected, his touch through the fabric was intoxicating.

Lindhardt kept massaging her through her skirt, bringing her body closer to his chest. Even though his actions took her by surprise, she didn’t resist his bold behavior. She had to admit that when she first sized up all the potential suitors in Garreg Mach, she never imagined Lindhardt would be the domineering type. In fact, all her fantasies painted him as more of a pillow princess than she was. Maybe that curiosity is what attracted her to getting in Lindhardt’s pants in the first place. Either way, he excited her in ways she never thought possible.

His hands brought her mind back to their heated moment. His fingers hooked around the hem of Hilda's skirt as he lifted upwards, exposing her rear end. Whether it was from excitement or the faint breeze, a sudden chill came over her. Her skirt—now hiked up around her waist—left little to the imagination since the rest of her smallclothes did nothing at all to keep her modesty.

Lindhardt was relentless as he continued to grope her ass. However, Hilda didn’t mind his fixation. It was adorable, really. With such an explorative touch, Lindhardt sure knew how to please a partner. Hilda wondered just how far his curiosity extended. 

"So do you want me right here and now?" Hilda grinned as she felt his fingers reach dangerously close to her pussy. She leaned back into his touch hoping to coax his hand further.

"Let’s see." Lindhardt hummed as he stopped kissing Hilda and brought his hand back to her waist. With the heat from between her legs gone, she furrowed her brows.  _ Was Lindhardt doing this on purpose? _

“I wouldn’t object if you’re willing to renounce every last bit of social standing you have left.” He said.

“ _ Oh please. _ What social standing? I’ve slept with half the people in this monastery.” Hilda said in  exasperation . “What about your reputation as a nobleman? Don’t  _ you _ care if we’re caught?”

“I don’t.”

“Somehow I knew that would be your answer.” Hilda sighed.

“It’s less exciting if there’s no danger. Jeeze, Lin, way to ruin the mood. Nobody's around anyway." Hilda turned around so her palms were flat against the opposite wall. She shifted her weight, prominently displaying her exposed lower half. "I don't even mind it rough and quick." Hilda noticed Lindhardt seemed especially fixated when she moved her hips suggestively.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” In a moment of brief reflection, he looked down at her. Despite his usual tired expression, his face was more serious than usual. With a look like that Hilda wondered if he was actually reconsidering his previous comment about valuing his own reputation.

“You want to stop?” Hilda asked, arching a brow. 

“Oh! Not to imply we shouldn’t have sex.” He shook his head and smiled faintly. “Because we should definitely still have sex. I’d just prefer it someplace more secluded. I imagine we’ll need more time and a lot more space.”

_ Oh _ ! Hilda loved those words as they rolled off his tongue, especially the tone in which he spoke. She turned around slowly with a devilish smile upon her face. “My room or yours?” Hilda asked flirtily as she began to palm the growing bulge in his pants.

“How about we use one of the abandoned classrooms?” Lindhardt suggested. He could tell she prefered this compromise as Hilda massaged his length harder as his reward.

“Perfect.” Hilda grabbed at his collar and tugged him along.

\-------

As soon as the doors were shut, Hilda unlatched her belt. She dropped her corset to the floor and began to undress. She felt Lindhardt’s reach as he pulled her hair out from her clothes. A slight static filled the room. He began to gently brush her hair with his fingertips.

"You're ever the seductress, Hilda." Hilda felt his chest against her back as his hips began to grind against hers. She could tell he was extremely excited. He spoke again, "When such temptation presents itself whatever am I to do?"

"Use your imagination." Hilda teased. 

"So you want me to bend you over and take you right here. ‘Rough and quick’ as I recall?" He said as he started to undo the buttons on her uniform. "That hardly seems conventional."

"Are you trying to psychoanalyze me? I'm starting to feel like your test subject or something." Hilda said flatly. 

"Hmm… Something tells me you'd enjoy that." His hands which were presently on her shoulders lowered to her chest. He began to play with both of her breasts, kneading them through her bra. Her smallclothes were more flashy than practical and were fairly easy to pull up. She sighed as he began to tweak her nipples.

"Would you care to be the object of my research?" Lindhardt asked.

“I might.” She smiled. 

"Good." He said. Once she was fully undressed, he put the rest of her clothes on an old desk.

“Let me return the favor.” Hilda said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She went to help Lindhardt with his cloak as he was undressing far too slow for her liking.

  
“Careful.” He said “They’ve already collected so much dust with my back being against that wall. Don’t just toss them aside.”

“Lindhardt, has anyone ever told you that your prudish nature is such a turn on?” Hilda set his cloak on the desk next to her clothes and went for his suit next.

"No?" He said.

"Because it's not." She kissed him playfully.

Hilda brought his shirt over his shoulders and ogled at his bare chest. She let her hands wander over his soft exposed skin; he was so delicate all over, she couldn’t help but stare. Although his outward appearance was very feminine and frail, Lindhardt was actually very fit. The muscles on his chest were proof enough. Lindhardt didn’t say anything; instead, he chose to watch just how Hilda assessed him. Hilda hummed in satisfaction as she met his eyes. “You’re a really pretty boy.” Hilda gave him a quick compliment before reaching for his pants. 

As soon as Hilda’s hand reached inside she stopped dead in her tracks.

“Goddess, Lin what is that!?” Hilda’s mouth was agape. Although they had been messing around for several minutes already, it wasn’t until her hands actually wrapped around the bulge in his pants that the realization hit her. Lindhardt was  _ massive. _

“Do you want me to actually answer or—?” Lindhardt asked.

“No I was just taken by surprise is all. You’re...” Her tune quickly changed. “You’re certainly well endowed!”

“Do you think so?” Lindhardt smiled in a somewhat insufferable manner. It was obvious he loved the praise. His member twitched in her hand.  _ Yep he was definitely into it, _ she thought.

Alright. Lindhardt was certainly packing. And Hilda had slept with both Raphael and Byleth; she had seen big—or so she had thought. She just never imagined Lindhardt of all people would surprise her like this. 

But Hilda loved surprises!

And this afternoon had been one surprise after another. From his demeanor to his length, Lindhardt had certainly been keeping her on the tip of her toes. It was exhilarating.

  
Hilda’s heart raced a thousand beats per second. Of all the people she had slept with, she’d never seen someone this big. She wondered if her snatch could handle such a pounding. It was, without a doubt, a daunting challenge. She pressed her thighs together as she imagined what it would feel like to take something that massive.

“Well if I am as large as you say, we’ll have to do something about it first.” Lindhardt scooped Hilda up in a swift motion. She flushed a bright red as she was carried over to an adjacent desk. He set her down carefully and she stared up at him with a look of complete adoration. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, untangling a stray hair. “You’re also very pretty.” He said with adoration.

With that he bent to his knees, spreading Hilda’s legs apart and rubbing a thumb across her folds. His fingers traced around places that made Hilda moan indecently loud. She squirmed as she tried to reposition herself; anything to get more friction. Gauging her reactions, he continued his work. Spreading her open, he dipped two fingers into her tight pussy. His fingers met little resistance as he went deeper, exploring her body. He began to rub feverishly, curling his fingers as he felt Hilda tighten around him.

“Lindhardt!” Hilda gasped. _ It was a rather intimate thing to say his name _ , she thought. But at that moment she was far too overcome by Lindhardt’s expertise to care. She couldn’t think of any thoughts that didn’t involve him. Hilda repeated his name over and over as he continued to knead her through her climax, her body spasming uncontrollably as she came.

When Hilda was finally able to make a normal face, she looked up at him expectantly. The look in her eyes was ravenous as she eyed his pants. He was fully erect and even under all his clothes he was quite the spectacle. 

He seemed to take the hint. Lindhardt took off the rest of his clothes and used the slick on his hand to wet his cock. He gave it a few lengthy strokes as he watched Hilda unravel before him. Her chest heaved up and down as she panted heavily. He readied himself by teasing at the entrance.

“W-wait! Lin, you can’t be serious.” Hilda slowly rose. “I’m a delicate flower you know? You’ll break me! Let me ride you instead.”

Lindhardt’s cock twitched again, just one thrust away from being buried in her heat.  _ Was that a look of impatience on his face? _ He slid his length along her once more before lowering himself onto the ground; his back rested against a pillar as he awaited Hilda’s next move.    
  


Hilda situated herself on top of him, her back against his chest; his body was so warm against hers. In this position Lindhardt was able to hold her steady as he watched her sway her hips. He was no doubt enjoying the view. 

Hilda looked down at the full length of what she was about to take. She used her grip to adjust the head to align with her entrance and lowered herself down onto his cock taking him inch by inch. The way he perfectly filled and stretched her, Hilda felt thoroughly stuffed.

She felt a sense of accomplishment. Even if Hilda couldn't quite sink to the base, she had taken most of him. She looked back to judge his reaction. Lindhardt didn't seem to mind that only a portion of his length was buried in Hilda. The way he was breathing signaled that he was using every ounce of strength to not cum in her right then and there. His head was thrown back; his dark green hair tousled and pressed against the pillar.

Hilda raised herself up slowly, only grinding back down when she felt Lindhardt’s nails dig into her sides. As she bounced up and down, she began to form a rhythm.

“You better not fall asleep back there.” Hilda said as she fucked herself thoroughly on his cock.

Lindhardt didn’t reply except for short breathy moans. She felt him start to pick up slack as he bounced with Hilda. His thrusts were starting to become more confident and powerful. Hilda had to applaud him: Lindhardt’s concentration was otherworldly.

Hilda wondered what it might take to push him over the edge.

"Lindhardt… you’re filling me up so well.” She panted. “You’re so much bigger than everyone else in the monastery. U-use me as your cocksleeve. I need you.”

Something gave. 

Suddenly Hilda felt Lindhardt’s hands wrap around her stomach, holding her in place. He began to relentlessly thrust into her, reaching deeper than she thought she could handle. Hilda cried out in ecstasy.

"L-LindhArdt, Fuck—!" Hilda screamed as he continued to pound into her. He covered her mouth with his hand, making sure they weren't discovered. Perhaps his reputation meant more to him than he let on. But amidst her moans and cries, he didn't let up.

Hilda reached for her clit; she began to furiously rub inching ever closer to her climax. She could feel the familiar sensation bubbling up inside; she was so close. Lindhardt deliberately sped up, fucking her through one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had. By the time she knew what was happening at all she was hit by another powerful wave. 

Without warning Lindhardt gave one final thrust, burying himself deep inside. He let out the most pathetic whimper Hilda had ever heard as he emptied his seed into her. A few more shallow thrusts later and thick spurts of cum trailed down her thighs. When he finally pulled out she noticed how far she stretched. Hilda had never before felt so empty.

Upon remembering how powerless she had been as he fucked her, she began to twitch in anticipation. Hilda wanted him again. It was embarrassing to admit but the only thing on her mind after coming multiple times was the prospect of several more intense rendezvous. 

"If you end up knocking me up, we'll have to marry you know." She said. After that endeavor, she would be surprised if she hadn’t been.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @bigfishiekisses


End file.
